


What's This?

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Discovers Fanfiction, F/F, Fanfiction, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills was typing away at her desk in the mayor's office when she heard the strangest noise. She looked down to the origin of the sound to her left and her eyes met a single sheet of paper with typed words on it. Upon further examination of the words, Regina's eyebrows went sky high and her cheeks went a deep shade of crimson. She knew what it was, but what she didn't know was where it came from. <br/>She found Swan Queen Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's This?

Regina Mills was typing away at her desk in the mayor's office when she heard the strangest noise. She looked down to the origin of the sound to her left and her eyes met a single sheet of paper with typed words on it. Upon further examination of the words, Regina's eyebrows went sky high and her cheeks went a deep shade of crimson. She knew what it was, but what she didn't know was where it came from.

She found Swan Queen Fanfiction.

She wasn't quite sure what she should do with the paper. She certainly wouldn't try to track down the creator, in fear that Emma might become involved, but she wasn't going to give up it so quickly. Maybe this was another secret message from the author. After all, he did make a lost page appear in Robin's satchel. What if this is another way of telling her that her fate could've gone another way.

In that case, she'd much rather prefer Emma Swan to that barbarian.

* * *

 

Later that day, Regina was sitting in the study of her mansion. She was preoccupied with re-reading the same paper she found for the _fifteenth_ time when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be and was surprised to see the object of her thoughts standing right in front of her.

"Miss Swan." Was that a question, a greeting? She really needs to get a hold of herself. Why isn't the savior speaking? "What are you doing here?"

Emma referenced to the boy standing beside her. Regina felt slightly guilty that not only had she lost track of time and forgot Henry's arrival, she was too busy gawking at the blonde to notice her son standing right next to her.

"Right." She replied with a nod. "Why don't you come inside."

Regina left no room for arguing, so the savior made her way into the mayor's mansion. She wondered what had gotten into the mayor today. She seemed so…out of it.

Emma had stopped by her office to drop off some long overdue paperwork and expected a verbal lashing from the woman, but instead, she just waved her off and wished her a good day without giving her a second glance. Truth be told, it kind of hurt Emma that she wasn't worth the second glance from the beautiful brunette. She had actually been looking forward to seeing the woman all day, regardless of the circumstances. Something was most definitely wrong, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Is everything alright, Regina?" questioned the blonde as Henry ran up the stairs to his room.

Well, it’s now or never, thought the brunette. Regina quickly turned to face the blonde and dropped her voice dangerously low as she answered with a question of her own, "Why would anything be the matter, dear?"

The sound caused Emma to shiver in response, but she did not respond. They continued to stare into one another’s eyes until Regina broke the contact, her eyes drinking in the full sight of the savior.

After she was done inspecting the blonde, she seductively bit her lip. “Miss Swan, have you ever heard of Swan Queen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little ficlet. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment! I love hearing your opinions and suggestions! :)


End file.
